


Comfort

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Scars, i think, im sure ive written a fic with this title before, perfectly innocent :D, theyre married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Xander sighs, a look of guilt matching that of the other's washing over his face. “Look. That was a long time ago. Hoshido and Nohr were still at war with each-other. I ended up giving him a few as well.” he kisses Takumi on the cheek. “The past is the past. All of that may be over, but the memory and the repercussions of the war will still remain for years to come...don't overreact too much...take what I just said with a grain of salt.”---Takumi worries about the past.





	

Takumi's eyes slowly flutter open. He smiles faintly, shuffling around in the warm bed where he laid.

The prince yawns quite loudly, but doesn't sit up, as his body was kept secure by broad, powerful arms which belonged to none other than Prince Xander. They were warm, and made Takumi feel secure.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Xander whispers softly, just before planting a soft peck on the nape of his husband's neck.Takumi responded by rolling over, pulling the man into a deep kiss. “No. Good morning to _you_.” Takumi chuckles, his hands running across Xander's scarred chest.

There was one in particular that was the doing of Ryoma. As Takumi's hand ran across the mark, his smile faded, replaced with a look of pure guilt. “What's wrong?” Xander asks as he places his hand on Takumi's wrist. A moment of silence was shared between them before the blond asked another question. “It's the scar, isn't it, Takumi?”

The scar in question was like any other on his body, but there were red, tree-branch-like marks trailing off from it with light bruising on the area around the scar. The cut was deep when the wound was first inflicted; it almost killed him.

Takumi grumbles and nods, laying back down on the bed facing away from his husband.

Xander sighs, a look of guilt matching that of the other's washing over his face. “Look. That was a long time ago. Hoshido and Nohr were still at war with each-other. I ended up giving him a few as well.” he kisses Takumi on the cheek. “The past is the past. All of that may be over, but the memory and the repercussions of the war will still remain for years to come...don't overreact too much...take what I just said with a grain of salt.”

Takumi said nothing in response.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Your bed...it's just...too warm and comfy. It's hard to leave it.”

Xander chuckles warmly, running his fingers through Takumi's long, silvery locks. “Well, I'll tell you what, you can lay here for as long as you like. I'm going to go. I love you, honey.”

“I...I love you too...Xander...”

And after sharing a long, deep kiss, Takumi relaxed himself and quickly drifted off into sleep again.


End file.
